Rider Of A Demon
by theunstoppable
Summary: When an out of control, giant friesian horse goes wild in the streets of Zanarkand the people start believing that it might be some sort of demon or monster. The only person that can tame this horse is Tidus. Dedicated to Alexander's horse - Bucephalus.


**- Rider Of The Demon -**

**(Note: Most of the characters in this story I do not own.)**

The moon was rising high into the sky, as the night headed slowly into the morning. Although this was the case, people still flocked the cities and streets, as the city of Zanarkand never slept.

In one particular street, a market flourished and lit up the night sky. People were going around trading, talking and buying their needs before leaving.

This happiness was suddenly shattered as a loud screaming issued from a side street.

A crowd of people threw what they had in their hands and ran away in terror. The sound of hooves on concrete echoed and got louder and louder, when from around the corner bolted a massive black friesian horse. It's overly long black mane and tail fluttered along behind it as it took off down the center of the stalls and stores. People leapt out of the way, and crushed things in their path.  
The friesian neighed angrily and skidded to a stop, rearing up in front of a group of women who where in its way.

The women screeched and took off in the other direction. The friesian snorted and took off at high speed down toward the main road.

It turned out into the next street, cars that were heading toward it swerving around it, and it continued off down the road, into oncoming traffic, down the middle.  
People stared at it from their vehicles as it passed them at high speed, but the friesian wasn't phased by them at all.  
At the very end of the street there was a road block that continued onto a block of building and alleyways. The friesian leapt high into the air over the barrier, that was at least five meters high, landed on the other side and swerved into the small alleyway.

People stepped out from their little shops that were hidden in the walls and watched as this huge horse galloped past them.

A group of six men, dressed in green and orange, carrying large silver guns ran in front of it. They raised their weapons at the horse as it came to a stop and reared up. It turned swiftly and headed in the other direction, only to find that there was another six men at the other end.

The friesian panicked and spun in circles, neighing and sorting angrily.  
The men advanced on it on both sides, now trapping it in a circle. People gathered around to watch the commotion, but at a fair distance. The friesian grunted and reared up at them, kicking it's hooves close to their heads. The men edged away as it did this. One of the men waved his hand at the others and they all pulled the cylinders down on their guns, now looking through their sights at the frightened animal.

The same man beckoned to them again, throwing his hand down to begin.

"STOP!" A young voice cried out, but the men ignored it.

A young blonde haired teenager swung down from above them and landed in front of the horse, avoiding the guns now pointed towards him.

"WOAH! WOAH! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The boy said, holding his hands out in front of himself.

The twelve men looked the teen up and down, taking in his crazy outfit and bold stature. He had short spiked hair that fanned out slightly at the back, bright blue eyes, a strange symbol necklace hanging around his neck and his outfit that looked like it covered more of the right hand side of his body than the other. It was way too crazy and complicated for anyone to remember it.

The men stared at him, and there was a minute of silence.

"Get out of the way kid! This horse is a demon! It needs to be killed immediately!"

The boy turned to the horse and it looked back at him, a terrified look in it's eye. He turned back to the men and shook his head.

"No! I can't let you do that! This horse isn't a demon!"

Another man pushed through the surrounding group, and addressed him instead.  
This man was tall and buff, had short grey hair and sharp grey eyes. He was wearing a long dark red coat, that covered over his shoulders and arms.

He smiled at the boy.

"Tidus, stop trying to be the hero."

"What do you mean? Why are you trying to kill the horse Ruben?" Tidus barked back.

At that point the friesian reared up at two of the men at the side and caused them to fall flat onto their backs.

"FOR THAT REASON! IT IS A WILD MENACE! IT'S POSESSED!" Reuben demanded, and pushed Tidus out of the way.

He stood in front of the horse, looking rather brave about it and frowned. Tidus watched him angrily and glanced between all of the men. The friesian stood there, not making a noise, as Reuben raised his hand at it.

Tidus jumped at the chance and tackled him into the men around them.  
He then went at the horse and put his hand on it's neck, and the other on it's back, and hoisted himself up, whilst the horse turned and shook at him. He slid up onto it's back and grabbed the hair on it's mane. He turned it around and whipped it's side. The horse soared over the men that were on their backs and took off again down the alleyway.  
Tidus laughed and turned back to see Rueben, ordering the men to chase after them.

_(Not yet finished! I will definitely write more soon!)_


End file.
